This invention relates to tobacco smoking devices and more particularly to a portable smoking pipe of the type referred to as a water pipe in which smoke is drawn through a liquid before entering the mouth.
The smoke of burning tobacco is harsh, hot and dry. By passing the smoke through a liquid such as water or a sweet oil, the smoke is cooled, various impurities may be removed, and moisture and various aromatic materials may be added to the smoke to enhance the pleasurable effects of smoking. Large water pipes of the prior art are cumbersome to use and carry about.
Portable water pipes have been disclosed. A problem with portable water pipes is that means must be provided to prevent the leakage of water when the pipe is overturned. U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,220 issued 7/7/25 to Walker discloses a complex assembly of multiple, interconnected smoke chambers that is large, expensive to construct, difficult to clean and would not prevent liquid leaking out through the stem. U.S. Pat. No. 1,249,984 issued 12/11/17 to Meissner discloses a water pipe with a brass valve for closing off the stem.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,229,943 issued 6/12/17 to Graham et al and 1,428,446 issued 9/5/22 to Milkie disclose portable water pipes without means for preventing water leakage.